A summer to remember
by AustinAllyFanfiction
Summary: Ally has been making it big for years now, her manager Athena decides to book her a U.S tour all summer. The opening acts are The Vamps, but they drop out due to injuries. Thanks to Athena she had a back up plan and got Austin Moon and his band to join them on tour, at first Austin and Ally get along just fine but when Austin turns into the player he is, things don't go too well.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hey guys, I'm new to publishing stories. I have been on Fanfiction for quite a while and been wanting to upload stories for ages but I've been so busy because I've moved to the other side of the world so you can guess how busy I've been. I'm finally happy to say I will be uploading stories from now on for you guys..Well to who ever wants to read my stories and I hope that's a few of you. I have had so many ideas for stories like seriously I've got about 8 different story plots in my head so I can't wait to start!:)**

* * *

"ALLLLLY!" I hear someone scream at the top of their lungs.  
I grab my pillow and throw it over my head groaning and rolling over to the other side of the bed. I hear loud footsteps running up the stairs and finally hear my bedroom door swing open and smash the wall. I jump up as quick as I can throwing my pillow to the bottom of the bed, sitting up and examining who most likely made a dent in my wall and what all the commotion was about.

My best friend Trish De Le Rosa stood there by my wooden oak door with the biggest grin on her face I'm sure it must hurt your mouth to smile that big and for that long. She had a tie dye Ratchet jumper on which was purple going into pink with black leggings and a pair of white Nike airs. That's the thing about Trish I love, love, love her style. Her hair was very curly and a very dark brown what could be mistaken for the colour black, it hung passed her shoulders just getting above her breasts. Trish has dark brown eyes and she is half Mexican so she's pretty tanned. She's also very short for her age well I can't say much I'm only like what, 2 inches taller than her? Something like that. Anyways, yes Trish is 18 and is 5"2 and I'm also 18 but 5"4.

"ALLY YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT!" Trish shouts whilst jumping up and down in my doorway, I'm sure my eardrums popped. My hand fling to my ears covering them whilst Trish squeals and shouts even louder.  
"What Trish? This better not be pointless you woke me up and I don't think you realise how tired I am" I reply groggily. She's still got that grin plastered on her face and finally gives in into telling me what she's so happy about.  
"Well you know your manager Athena wanted to book you a few gigs?" She asks slowly walking passed my oak dresser next to my door and across my white rug towards my bed. She finally reaches my bed and sits at the bottom waiting for me to answer.

"Yes? Oh my gosh did she book me a few gigs?" I question happily a grin now forming on my face. I love playing gigs and my manager promised me she'd try booking me some more soon.  
"Well she did book you a few things but not just one gig Ally." Trish replies with a mischievous smile playing at her lips.  
"Wait so she has booked me a lot of gigs? I can't believe it I actually can't wait I love being on stage and I haven't been up there since April at Wakestock festival in England. It's June now I can't be off stage that long" I reply over exaggerating a little I guess you could say.

"No, She's booked you a tour around the U.S.A Ally how huge is that! And guess who your opening acts are!" Before I even had the chance to ask Trish answered her own question "THE VAMPS! AHHH!" she screams twenty times as loud as the others and I didn't even think that was takes me about thirty seconds but I finally process what she just said. I'm going on tour around the U.S and my opening acts are The Vamps holy shit! I jump up onto my bed and look at Trish I can tell my eyes are bulging out of my skull and my mouth is most likely hanging open too.

"NO FUCKING WAY! Your kidding right? CAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD TRISH I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU ARE!" I threaten, Pointing my finger at the short Latina.  
"Nope Ally I'm not joking..YOU'RE GOING ON TOUR!" she shrieks out. Trish gets up on my bed now too hugging me and jumping around.

"I actually can't believe this oh my gosh!" I tell Trish still astonished. We sit back down on my bed and Trish explains to me how this all happened.  
"I know. I'm definitely coming with obviously. Anyways, Athena has been planning this for months supposedly. I only found out just before I came up here your mom told me when I walked through the door and said I should come up her and tell you" Trish explains. Wait they've been planning this for months? Sneaky buggers.

"Wow. I don't even know what to say but as soon as I see Athena I'm going to give her the biggest hug ever!" I exclaim pretty loudly.  
Trish giggles then gets up and starts walking to the door "Get ready, It's 9:56am. Be ready by 10:30, I will quickly go out and grab us some breakfast because your mom and dad have already gone to work and then we can head to the studio and thank Athena" Trish calls over her shoulder not even waiting for a reply and closes the door.

I hop our of bed and run into my ensuite. I finally reach my mirror and take a look at what I look like today. "uh not your best day now is it Ally?" I tell myself. I look a state my hair is all over the place and my make up is all under my eyes and down my cheeks and this is why I have to remember to take my make-up off before I go to bed.  
I grab my brush off my marble counter and brush out my chocolate brown hair. My hair reaches just above my hip so it's pretty long, but lately it just looks dull so I think I'll be doing something with it soon. Once my hair is decent I grab my ghd's and straighten my hair. Once I've finally finished straightening my hair I just leave it like that and wipe all my make-up off. Today I'm just gonna be going to the studio and we all lounge around there so I'll just wear something comfy.

I walk out of my ensuite which is opposite my door and walk near my bed where my wardrobe is. I open the big wooden doors and decide on what to wear. I just pull out my navy Hollister sweats and hoodie and pop them on followed by my Nike airs which match Trish'.

Oh whoops I kinda haven't given you a proper introduction it might be a bit too late now but oh well. So as you've guessed my name is Ally Dawson, its short for Allyson but I'd personally just rather Ally. I live in Chicago with my mom Penny Dawson, My dad Lester Dawson and my twin sister Ebony Dawson. Me and Ebony are identical twins but don't look exactly alike. Believe it or not but she's actually shorter than me reaching at about 5"3 maybe. She has long chocolate brown hair naturally but she dyed it more of a caramel brown it's gorgeous. We both have dark brown eyes like our mom and dad and we have tanned skin I guess you could say because my mom is Italian. Me and my sister actually talk Italian to my mom but my dad never knows what's going on. So yes we're both 18 and both have careers unfortunately Ebony only works in a coffee shop whilst I'm a singing sensation. If you think I'm bragging I'm totally not I hate people who brag a lot.

Um so my singing career started when I was 15. My father is a film producer and he met Danny this man who owns a record label anyways dad went on and on to him about how I was very talented and Danny wanted to hear me. One day he shows up on my doorstep asking me to sing I remember singing one chorus and he said that I had to go for a meeting with him and next thing I know I'm being signed to Republic Records. The past few years I've played a lot of gigs and festivals it's been so fun but lately I've been wanting to start doing another album and I've always wanted to do my own tour so now you don't know how happy I am.

After I'm dressed and brush my teeth I run down stairs to see the house empty. Dad's already left to go to one of the filming studios, my moms gone to her work. She works as a teacher at Moggil State High School which is just down the road and of course Ebony has already left for her job too at the local coffee shop.

I check the time and it reads 10:30am as if just on queue I hear Trish honk the horn of her BMW. I walk out the door lock the house and run out in the pouring rain out to Trish' car. Once I get in Trish hands me a Strabucks and bagel and we finally head off to the studio.

* * *

We arrive at the studio at around 10:50am and bolt inside so we don't get drenched by the rain. Once we run through the two glass doors we are in the waiting room out of breath me and Trish both bend over, hands on our knees gasping for air. I finally look up to see that people where staring at us so I grabbed Trish' elbow and guided her down a long white corridor to the elevators. I press floor twelve and we wait in silence until we hear the speakers let out a quiet ding signalling that we've reached our floor.

Me and Trish walked to the end of a long white hall, awards hung either sides of the walls. Some where actually where Ally's but only about five. They finally reached Athena's office. Ally rose her hand and knocked on the door waiting for a reply. She heard a faint 'come in' and opening the door walking in with Trish not far behind. As we entered the room there was a black leather sofa on either sides of the room with a glass coffee table in front of them with a few magazines on and in the middle of the room was Athena's big desk which was white. It sat in the middle of the room but right behind it was a huge glass window which gave an amazing view of the city it was really beautiful.

Athena gave Trish and I a big grin before getting up from her chair and walking around her desk to give us both a hug.  
"Good morning Ladies" Athena chirped. Athena was a beautiful women she had long ginger hair that reached just below her breasts she had a beautiful face and the most amazing figure. She had curves and was just damn right gorgeous. She was mid twenties and was around 5"6. Her full name was Athena Garcia. She is Brazilian and has lived here for ten years. Athena is married to a man called Bruno Garcia and they have a beautiful baby girl called Cristina Garcia who is three. She is the cutest little thing ever. Athena reached us and got me and Trish in a group hug holding onto us tight.

"Morning" Me and Trish both replied with grins on our faces whilst Athena pulled away and walked back to her desk.  
"So Athena you've booked me a tour?" I ask wearily just in case it was all a joke.

Her face automatically lit up and she had a huge smile tugging at her lips "Yes I have, thank me later. I have been planning this since December! And now it's finally happening, your going on a summer tour! am I an amazing manager or what? C'mon you know I am" She jokes laughing afterwards.

"Yes you are the best manager ever do you know how happy I am! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M TOURING AROUND THE U.S! AND ITS MY OWN TOUR! OH MY GOD AND THE VAMPS ARE JOINING ME I CAN'T WAIT!" I eagerly shouted.

Trish looked at me laughing then shaking her head but I could tell she was just as excited. I then noticed Trish sit down on one of the couches on the side of the room so I walked over and sat next to her whilst listening to Athena.

"I know so your tour is in a months time, we have a lot of things to do but I'm just letting you know most of the things we need to do like photo shoots will be done just before we leave. Today is June 3rd and your first concert will be on July 1st in Washington ok?" Athena questioned.

"Yup that's fine. so wait, are we going to all fifty states?" I question again.  
"Yes Ally all fifty states" Athena replies throwing me a huge grin.  
"Wait there's fifty states?" Trish pipes up dumbfounded.  
Me and Athena both laugh before Athena decides to be a smartass and name them all to Trish.

"yes Trish there's fifty states. There's Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas, California, Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, Florida, Georgia, Hawaii, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, Michigan, Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Montana, Nebraska, Nevada, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico, New York, North Carolina, North Dakota, Ohio, Oklahoma, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island,South Carolina, South Dakota, Tennessee, Texas, Utah, Vermont, Virginia, Washington, West Virginia, Wisconsin and Wyoming" Athena blurts out quickly gasping for air when she finally finishes.

I look over at Trish who looks even more confused now "Right well ok then. Never do that again I'm so confused anyways, so Ally is definitely touring with The Vamps?" Trish asks forgetting about how confused she was and nearly starts drooling once she mentions The Vamps.

"Hopefully they said they where totally up for it but I have someone else as well just in case they drop out or something happens" Athena replies sweetly.  
"Who are the other people you have in mind?" I but in, very curiously.

"Oh I'm sorry Ally but I like annoying you so I won't be telling you that I'm afraid" Athena says slyly then laughing.  
"Right well me and Ally better head off. We have to pick up Ebony so we'll see you soon Athena" Trish waves goodbye heading for the door, I wave goodbye to Athena then head out the door with Trish. Oh I seriously can't wait for this tour!

* * *

**So guys this is it I know its bad hopefully I will improve and don't worry the chapters won't be boring like this one. Just give it a chance I'm sure I can get you to like this story. So in the next chapter I will skip to five days before the tour and things will finally get interesting and fun. Oh and you might see Austin show up who knows. Please leave a review guys and if there's anything you want me to improve on or maybe you want to ask for something to be in the story or ask questions please go ahead and leave it in the reviews thanks guys :* **

**By the way I don't own any of these things **

**Austin and Ally**

**Hollister**

**Starbucks**

**ghd's**

**BMW**

**Wakestock festival**

**Republic Records**

**the only thing I own is the story line**

**hollie out :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya guys so I saw some people have been viewing my story and I've had a few messages saying to carry on with my story so here it goes!**

* * *

**June 3rd 5:37pm**

Me and Trish have just gotten back to my house from shopping with Ebony. Boy was that tiring but so worth it. I walk through the front door of my parents house, in front of me is a short cream corridor and to my left is the living room. I walk into the living room with Trish and Ebony behind me and throw all of my bags on the brown leather sofa by the television and jump onto it whilst sighing and closing my eyes. I hear ruffling and footsteps so Ebony and Trish have one either gone out of the living room and upstairs or have jumped on the other brown leather sofa opposite me.

I crack open my eyes and see that Ebony and Trish are indeed sitting on the opposite sofa. I quickly grab the remote control off of the glass coffee table in front of me and switch on the television. The television springs to life and on come E! news. I start to dose off whilst the girls are too occupied watching E! but one thing catches my attention and I sit up in a flash looking at the screen.

"Ally Dawson has announced that she will be going on tour this summer! I bet all you Ally-cats as Ally would put it cant wait. She is touring all states across the U.S and who knows maybe a few more. We're all still very anxious as to whom Ally will be touring with, word on the street is that The Vamps will be joining her but who knows. I will keep you guys updated and will try and find out all your answers until next time" The women on E! said whilst winking at the camera. I believe her name is Sarah? I'm not to sure. Yup so as you can see I call my fans 'Ally-cats' I thought it was pretty cute for my amazing fans.

Trish and Ebony both pipe up all of a sudden. "Oh my gosh I cant believe my best friend is going on tour!" Trish exclaims for at least the fiftieth time within the past two hours.

"I know! Ally I hope you know we're all coming with you" Ebony declares "And I mean all of us Me, Trish, Cassidy and Kira"

"Oh don't worry I already know that, mom and dad wont be able to come but hey we can always call them so its not too bad. Jesus! We still haven't told Cass and Kira about the tour!" I say panicking the slightest bit. As if just on queue in comes Cassidy and Kira scanning the house quickly before rushing into the living room.

Cassidy is pretty tall at least 5"7 and very slim. She has long bleach blonde hair that is about the same length as mine and she has piercing blue eyes which I have to admit are beautiful. She also has light pale skin which I think suits her very well. As for Kira she has mid length dark wavy brown hair with a pair of bright green eyes to accompany it. Kira is about 5"4 and her weight is just about right not too big and not too small with just the right amount of curves. Her skin is pretty dark.

"ALLY YOURE GOING ON TOUR WHY DIDNT WE KNOW EARLIER!" Cassidy pretty much yells in my face. I let out a small yelp looking up at the two who are standing right in front of the sofa with their hands on their hips.

"Ok calm down first then I'll explain. Don't worry literally just before you walked in I said lets go tell you two and I only found out this morning and I was out shopping earlier so I didn't have the time to tell you girls. I would've text you but I would've rather told you face to face" I say explaining to them as recognition flashes across both of their faces.

"Uh I'm not even bothered about you not telling us now I just cant believe your going on tour. YOURE TAKING BOTH OF US!" Kira demands pointing to her and Cassidy whilst Cassidy stood there nodding her head.

"I know you guys are all together it will be Me, Trish, Ebony, you two, Athena and I think I may get Ryan to come too" I explain while a smile spreads across my face.

"Oh god here we go" Trish sighs whilst rolling her eyes.

"What now? Are you going to tell me that I like him again cause I honestly don't everyone thinks I do but I honestly only think of him as a friend. I'm not gunna be one of those girls who are like do I like them? no when really I do cause I just find that stupid. If I liked him I'd tell you guys I swear ok?" I let out, out of breath towards the end. All the girls finally nod listening to me for once.

"Well ok then should we go get Ryan he can stay in the basement with us tonight and we can tell him about all this" Ebony says whilst grabbing her keys.

"Yup lets all go" I confirm whilst we all shuffle out of the house and into Ebony's car.

* * *

**Time skip. June 25th 12:00pm**

So to keep you up to date on what's happened the last few weeks is we've been planning the tour and rehearsing loads! Right now I'm actually sitting in Athena's office because she had something very 'important' to tell me.

Athena finally puts the phone down and turns to me "So Ally I've got some good news and I got some bad news which one would you like to hear first?" She questions.

"Bad news. Start with the bad news" I reply a little worried as to what this could be.

"Well The Vamps your opening acts have dropped out because James has to have an operation due to injuring something in his throat whilst singing. ALLY! Don't worry now its time for the good news" She states. She obviously saw the panic on my face.

"What's the good news then?" I ask a little upset.

"Well I have gotten you a new opening act and guess who that is? Austin Moon and his band how great is this!" She says cheerfully.

I hop up from my seat and run towards Athena's desk attacking her into a hug "Oh my gosh thank you so much your such a life saver!"

"It's alright Ally now sit down. Austin, Dez, Dallas, Trent and Elliot will be here tomorrow so be here 10:00am sharp so we can discuss a few things with them. Then we'll get you guys to your photo shoots and finally get you back here to get rehearsing sound good?" She questions.

"Yup that's all good thank you so much, I gotta go and tell the girls see you in the morning" I shout over my shoulder whilst giving a small wave and walking out of her office towards the exit.

I grab my phone out and make a group chat with me, the girls and Ryan in.

* * *

**Ally = Bold**

_**Trish = Bold and slant **_

_Cassidy = Slant_

Kira = Normal

Ebony = underlined

**Ryan = Bold underlined**

**Guys so The Vamps have cancelled..**

_**WHAT! NO THEY CANT!**_

_u fking wot! did they. what you gunna do now?_

_Oh shit.._

**They did? I'm sure Athena has a back-up plan :)**

Explain.

**Calm guys and yup Ryan your right, Athena does have a back-up plan. She has gotten Austin Moon and his band to be my opening acts. I have to meet them tomorrow and have a photo shoot with them!**

OMG! THEY'RE SO HAWT! I CANT WAIT.

**_THANK GOD! Ohh Austin Moon ey ;)_**

Whehey thank god Athena had a back up plan she always does

_This is going to be an amazing summer maybe Ally can try and get some ass. She actually can this time too these boys are grown up and just hot The Vamps where just too cute and innocent. Als you better get in there cause I can tell you I definitely will be ;)_

**Wait did I miss something? is there something going on between Ally and Austin Moon? **

**No Ryan nothings going on between us I've never even met the guy.**

**Oh thank god.**

**_AHAHHAHAAHA SOMEONES JEALOUS! AW POOR RYAN!_**

* * *

I decided to leave the conversation there and throw my phone in my bag. I head off down the street towards Boost and get a smoothie and then my phone goes off. I pull out my IPhone and see a text from Athena.

**Hey Als here's Austin's number I thought maybe you'd want to start talking to him and getting comfortable with each other since you're going to be with each other all summer. Good luck and see you tomorrow ;)**

I save Austin's number in my phone and decide to message him later. I slowly walk home considering it was a lovely day. I finally reach home and walk through the door to hear my mom and dad in the kitchen. Woohoo their home I never really see them anymore. I through my beg at the bottom of the stairs that are opposite the front door and run into the kitchen crushing my dad into a hug. He gladly returns it.

"Hey Als, how's everything? I heard Austin Moon and his band are joining you on tour" My dad questions

"Yup" I say releasing him from a hug and sitting at the breakfast bar while he sits next to me and my mom is just cooking something on the stove. "I have a meeting with them tomorrow and a photo shoot I honestly cant wait!"

My dad chuckles "well I'm glad and very proud of you honey"

"Me too" My mom says turning around from the stove and quickly running over to me giving me kiss on the head and running back to her food.

Nothing else really happened that night, we all had a nice family meal for once. Watched a few movies together and just had a family night. Now I'm just laying in bed at 10:30pm bored out of my mind. I glance over at my nightstand and see my phone there I slowly reach out and grab it and ease back down onto my bed wrapping the covers over me. Hmm is it too late to text Austin? Oh well I'll just message him quickly.

**Ally: Hey Austin it's Ally here, Ally Dawson. So my manager Athena gave me your number so we could talk out anything before tomorrow and just get comfortable talking to each other since we'll be stuck together all summer. I just wanted to say I'm so thankful that you are joining me on tour I don't know what would've happened if you never. Also if I wake you up I am so sorry **

After hitting send I go off my messages and just scroll down my Twitter. Two minutes later my phone dings and says I have a message from Austin.

**_Austin: Hey Ally, yeah Athena did message me your number too but I thought you'd be sleeping so I left it. It's ok I actually cant wait for this tour and to meet you, your manager and your friends. Don't worry you never woke me up I've been bored for hours. So anyways this may sound too forward or something but tell me about yourself :)_**

**Ally: Oh than god I didn't I would've felt so bad if I did. Anyways um I have one sister called Ebony who will be coming with me on tour. We're actually twins and I guess we're similar. I love music as you can probably tell by my career. I can play the piano, guitar, electric guitar and a bit of drums thanks to my dad teaching me. I love horse riding, running and swimming. I can speak three different languages, English which I use everyday, Italian which I speak sometimes to my mom and sister to and Spanish which I learned in school. My favourite colour is red and um I really like pickles I know it may sound weird but I think that they are just amazing hehe. So what about you? **

_**Austin: Twins ey? Are you both beautiful then?;) Wow four different instruments impressive. I can play about the same but I can also play a trumpet through another trumpet because I'm that badass. Well I enjoy swimming also and surfing. I also like playing rugby. Union of course I really don't like league. Uh I cant exactly speak three languages like you but I can speak a little Spanish. My favourite colour is yellow its just so bright and makes everyone smile. You like pickles that's not weird I find it cute more than anything but my favourite food is pancakes they are just A-ma-ziiiing!**_

**Ally: Haha I can see your pretty obsessed with pancakes then. Correct me if I am wrong but are you trying to flirt with me?**

_**Austin: No need for me to correct you then cause I was. I just have a really flirty personality what can I say?;)**_

**Ally: Haha you're funny I think we'll get along just well Austin. I'll see you tomorrow then at 10:00am okay? Anyways I'm going to sleep so night x**

_**Austin: Yup I'll see you then. Don't worry Ally I know we'll get along just fine ;) Night :* x**_

Yup he's definitely a flirt but I like it. Oh jesus I better not fall for him just yet I haven't met him but after I actually meet him I wont be stopping myself. I set my phone on my nightstand again and let my eyelids close.

* * *

**So there you go another chapter hopefully it was good and you guys enjoy it, please favourite and review it means a lot if you do thanks so much guys! **

**By the way the only thing I own in the story is the story line nothing else. **

**Leave reviews and I'll try updating tomorrow night guys Hollie out ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya, so I'm gonna start updating frequently. I will write the days I'll be updating so you guys won't have to wait so long. I'll be updating Saturday, Sunday and Tuesday. All that week I have assignments and exams so we'll see if I can fit anymore updates in. By the way thank you so much to the people who have been following and favouriting my story it means a lot. Also the people reviewing thank you so much too you guys keep me motivated to update more so thanks! Ok so I'll get on with the story now hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**Ally's pov**

I woke up to a piercing noise ringing through my bedroom and echoing very loudly hurting my ears. I groaned and turned over to reach my phone and slide the alarm off. It was 8:30am, I have exactly one hour and a half to get ready. I slowly sit up and push the warm and soft covers off of me and getting up from my very comfortable bed which if it was up to me I would still be sleeping in. I walk across my woken floor with my eyes half open. I finally reach my window and draw the curtains quickly. The bright sun comes shining through the window blinding me causing my arms to go straight to my eyes to cover them and try to keep my eyesight. I finally remove my arms and let my eyes adjust to the brightness, wow it's a great day today. I walk over to my wardrobe and scan all of my clothes wondering what to wear. I settle on wearing a royal blue skater skirt that reaches my mid thigh with blue and brown wedges added with a gold chain necklace. (**You can find Ally's outfit in my bio**) After having a glance in my full length mirror I head into the bathroom. I brush out my hair and put it into loose curls hanging down my back, brush my teeth, put some foundation, concealer and mascara on and grab my brown bag and head downstairs.

When I walk down my stairs and turn and walk into the kitchen. My mom is sitting at the table with my dad and Ebony eating bacon and egg sandwiches. "Oh good morning sweety" my fathers says with his mouth full of food, I giggle and mumble a small good morning to everyone and head over to the fridge to see if I can find anything to eat.

"Here Ally, we made you a sandwich too it's in the microwave" Ebony says while coming up behind me getting the sandwich out of the microwave and handing it to me. I grab it and take a seat at the table with everyone else.

"So Als what you up to today?" My mother asks me just finishing her food.

"Well I gotta head to the studio and be there for 10:00am to have a meeting with Austin and his band about the tour, then we're going to have a photo shoot for posters for the tour and finally I'll be rehearsing for about an hour afterwards. But I'll be home by 7:00pm hopefully" I answer taking the biggest bite ever out of my sandwich.. all of a sudden I've gotten very hungry.

"Wow busy day then, cause it's Saturday me and your mother are heading out to go jet-skiing it's a shame you could've joined us! it would've been fun but you'll have to come next time. Ebony are you coming with us?" My dad says almost whining like a little kid.

"Uhh yea sure! Hey can Ryan come? I was suppose to go out with him today cause Ally was busy so could he come with?" Ebony asks getting all excited.

"Yea sure, go get ready then cause we'll be leaving soon" Dad explains, but off Ebony is running up the stairs as quick as she can.

"Well she's excited!" I chuckle "Anyways I'll have to go guys, I hope you have a good day I'll see you tonight love you" I shout whilst grabbing my keys and bag whilst heading for the door. I hear faint by honey and love you too and head out for the car.

* * *

I finally make it to the studio at 9:58am, Phew just on time! I hop out of my car and jog into the studio and down the long white corridor to the elevator. I reach Athena's door and hear someone talking so I'm guessing their already there well here goes nothing. I hold onto the handle and push down revealing Athena sitting behind her desk whilst six young men are accompanying the couches.

"Morning Ally!" Athena greets "I'd like you to meet, Elliot Huggins the boys manager" She gestures to a short man around my height walking towards me he shakes my hand with a firm grip. He has light brown eyes that is long at the top which is jelled up while the sides are shaved and he has bright brown eyes. He is pretty handsome.

"Morning Ally as Athena said I'm Elliot the boys manager" He says with a small smile gesturing to the boys sitting behind him on the couch. I smile at him and them.

"Morning its very nice to meet you" I reply while he takes a seat.

"Then there's Dallas Davies who plays who plays guitar" Athena says pointing to Dallas as he gets up and quickly shakes my hand. Dallas has dark chocolate colour hair which sweeps across his face with a pair of blue eyes which are really beautiful. He's about 4" taller than me.

"Nice to meet you Ally" Dallas says staring straight into my eyes.. Ok maybe he was trying to be nice but that was kinda creepy he proper checked me out.

"Lovely to meet you too Dallas" I say a little weary and confused. He lets out a small chuckle and sits down while a boy with quite tanned skin and dark brown hair walks up to me, he's so tall her must be at least 6"1 so basically he's towering over me great.

"I'm Trent Baulch and I play drums for the band" Trent says shaking my hand.

"Well nice to meet you Trent, oh because you play drums I wondering would you be able to play drums for me on certain songs because I actually don't have a drummer" I say quietly looking down at my shoes. I hear a laugh and that makes my head shoot up to see Trent laughing.

"Of course Ally ask me or Austin and we'll be happy too!" he basically cheers, aw bless him that was really nice of him.

"Thank you" I say while he sits down. Now there's three young boys left one with fiery red hair with piercing blue eyes and is about 6"3 who I think is Dez I'm sure he is, the other has light brown hair like Elliot and has green eyes, he's about 5"7 so not too much taller. The last person I see and I know its Austin he has bleach blonde hair that sweeps across his face it kinda reminds me of a surfer dudes hair and he has hazel eyes to match which I find hypnotising.

Dez walks up to me and introduces himself very politely and sits back down now the boy who I don't know his name walks up.

"I'm Ty I play bass for the band it's pleasure to meet you" he says with a charming smile playing at his lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Ty" I say as he sits back down.

Next up is Austin oh gosh here we go "Hello Ally we finally meet" He says with a smirk uh oh where's he going with this? he walks closer and whispers in my ear "Yup your are as beautiful in person" he says while brushing his lips across my ear. What a cocky lil shit.

"Austin stop trying to flirt and lets get to business!" Elliot scolds Austin while Austin just shrugs it off sitting back in his seat shooting me a wink. Well he's full of himself.

"So anyways first of all we need you guys to have photos taken for the posters so straight after this we'll have to take you to the studio down town to get them out of the way ok?" Athena questioned looking around the room.

"yes" or "yup" where heard throughout the room.

"So Ally after this you going to rehearse right?" Athena asked turning on her chair and facing me.

"Yea, how come?" I reply while seeing that Ty and Austin are staring at me.

"Just wondering maybe the boys can tag along and rehearse to sound good?"

"Yea I'll take them after the photo shoot" I explain.

"Oki doki then lets head out" Athena says grabbing her bags and keys as everyone else grabs their belongings and files out of the small office to our cars.

* * *

**Austin's pov**

So now we've just arrived at the studio and have been practically shoved into the changing rooms to get ready for the photo shoot.  
I have been given a black leather jacket with a black dress shirt with also a black tie. For my pants I had denim jeans and black leather looking shoes.. so I guess they're going with the leather look.

I walk out of the changing rooms to see all the guys practically wearing the same as me.  
Trent is wearing a black leather jacket, a light black shirt with black jeans and a black hat.  
Dallas has a leather jacket on with a black shirt, army pants and black high tops.  
Ty has a black leather jacket a white and blue striped shirt with denim jeans and black vans and finally Dez has a black leather jacket with a grey top and jeans.

"Okaay then you guys are you all dressed please head out to the booth where they will be taking your photos thank you" Says an small old women before racing off to do god knows what. Me and the boys all head over to the booth to see that Ally still isn't there.

"Hello boys my name is Tony I will be your photographer today, so Ally still isn't ready so we'll just start without her. First I want you boys to stand in an arrow shape so Austin in the middle then Dez and Ty next to him and take a step back and then Dallas and Trent next to Dez and Ty but then take a step back" Says Tony, He's pretty short about Ally's height and has dark blonde hair with green eyes.

Me, Dez, Ty and Dallas get into position while waiting for Trent whilst he asks Tony something. Finally he decides to come over and get into position.

"Okaay boys so could you all please pull a pose I don't really mind what you can be really serious and cross your arms or smile whichever you prefer" Tony explains before snapping a few photos

"Ok now Austin I want you to smile wide and let us see your pearly whites.. Ah there we go perfecto!" Tony all but yells.

"Hey Tony where shall I go now?" Ally says whilst walking in. She has a white and black leather jacket on with a red blouse and denim shorts accompanied by fish net tights and black . Her hair is still down in loose curls and she has a little bit of make-up on. Now. She. Looks. Hot.

"Hmm stand next to Austin quickly my dear and boys stay in position just shuffle back a bit so Ally can fit in" Tony instructs while Ally jogs over and stands next to me.

"How about Austin you and Ally go back to back and fold your arms leaning against each other" Me and Ally moved into position "Ah perfect now boys you look at them either rolling your eyes, glaring or giving them a look of disgust"

After another 2hours we've finally changed and are heading out.

"So Ally" I say nudging her "Where to now?" I ask whilst she rolls her eyes.

"Well now I'm going to rehearse its up to you guys if you wanna too? The stage is set out just like the one we'll be playing our first show in Washington" She explains

"Yea we'll tag along and great we can get use to the stage a bit" I smile and we head off to the arena.

* * *

We've been rehearsing for 3 hours now and we're just about to leave when I hear Ally rehearsing the boys are asking me if I'm gunna leave with them but I just let them go and sneak back out on stage to see Ally sitting at the piano playing.

"**I've been ignoring this big lump in my throat**  
**I shouldn't be crying,**  
**tears were for the weaker days**  
**I'm stronger now, or so I say,**  
**But something's missing**

**Whatever it is,**  
**it feels like it's laughing at me through the glass of a two-sided mirror**  
**Whatever it is,**  
**it's just laughing at me**  
**And I just wanna scream**

**What now? I just can't figure it out**  
**What now? I guess I'll just wait it out **  
**What now? Oh, oh, oh, oh! What now?."**

I started walking up behind Ally but because I'm clumsy I fell over a wire and Ally stopped playing turning on her chair as fast as she could

"OH MY GOSH AUSTIN YOU SCARED ME!" She yelled. haha whoops

"Wait are you ok?" She asks concern taking over and rushing towards me on the floor and kneeling down next to me.

"Yes I'm fine" I say pushing some of her hair out of her face and behind her ear, what can I say I'm a flirt ;)

"Your voice is beautiful" I say in all seriousness as I get up off the floor lifting her with me.

"Thank you" Ally whispers while looking at the floor and I'm sure she's blushing. I was just about to ask her something when the doors swing open and in runs a slim women with bright blonde hair that reaches about just below her breasts and is about 5"7. She's pretty hot too todays my lucky day.

"Heya Cass" Ally says once this 'Cass' girl reaches the stage and is in front of us.

"Heya and who's this" The blonde says while pointing to me. Really she don't know who I am? Wtaf?

"That's.." Ally started but was cut off by the blonde.

"I know who he is silly I was joking around! Heya I'm Cassidy Hart I'm Ally's friend who will be joining her on tour it's nice to meet you Austin Moon" She says while adjusting her hand to shake mine.

"Well hello Cassidy it's nice to meet you too" I say winking at her and taking her hand and kissing the top of it before we're interrupted by Ally.

"So how come your here Cass?" Ally questions and she seems pretty pissed uh oh.

"Oh I was bored and wanted to see if you wanted to do something?" Cassidy questioned

"Uh well I cant I gotta get going. I have a load of stuff to do at home" Ally says

"Ok see ya then" Cassidy says waving to Ally.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ally, I'll give you a text later" I tell her as she replies with and ok and leaves.

"So Cassidy wanna go out on like a date?" I question giving her a smile that all the girls fall for.

"Of course I would" She says trying to give me a seductive smile..hmm maybe this night wont be so bad.

* * *

**Ally's pov**

"Uhh I cant believe Cassidy she barged in on us and I was finally having alone time with him to find out if he really was a jerk!" I say angrily whilst pacing my bedroom with Trish laying on my bed listening to me.

"Well if your angry about that you wont be too happy about the text she just sent out" Trish says watching my every move whilst I leap for my phone.

**Omg guys you'll never guess what but I'm on a date with AUSTIN MOON SUCK ON THAT BITCHES!**

"What. The. Actual. FUCK!" I yell, I hear Trish giggling and turn to her raving **(1)**

"Seems like someone's jealous" Trish laughs

"Fuck off Trish yea I may think he's hot but I'm more annoyed that for all Cass knows I could've liked him and she practically walked in on us flirting she knew straight away! Uhh oh well I wont get angry at her I'll take it out on him cause its his fault for being a player the prick!" I shout again.

"Ok calm Als we'll get him back big time just wear short things around him and he'll be putty in your hands now lets get to sleep I cant wait till tomorrow so I cans see what happened on their date and to see what happens when you kick off" She laughs.

"Sh ok we'll see tomorrow anyways night Trish" I say whilst turning the light off and hoping in my bed.

"Night Ally" is all I hear before I fall asleep.

* * *

**Well there it is hope you guys liked it so how'd you think Cassidy and Austin's date went good or bad and will they become a couple or not? How will Ally react? Anyways in the next few chapters the band and Ally are gunna be singing songs so any song suggestions for Austin and Ally to sing as a duet or for the band and Ally or for Austin or Ally to do as a solo? **

**(1) Raving is angry just explaining cause I've just moved countries and say that all the time and no one knows what I'm talking about so I thought I'd quickly clear that up.**

**I don't own anything but the story line and please guys review favourite and leave me the songs you would like one of them to sing. Thanks guys love you Hollie out :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya, sorry I haven't updated on the days I said I would've I've just been real busy this week with my assignments. I have one left on Monday and a test in a few weeks but hopefully I will be updating more often. I would like to thank the people who have followed this story and favourited it. Also the people who have been reviewing thank you so much and keep it up, like I said in the last chapter the gang will be singing in the next few chapters and I'd like you guys to give me any suggestions you have on what songs they should sing. It would be a big help so please leave me a review saying what I could do better and a song I could include in this story. Anyways, lets get started.**

* * *

**Ally's pov**

Right now I am sitting on my bed with Trish watching the morning show. It's around about 8:30am and me and Trish woke up about ten minutes ago. All night I couldn't sleep because all I was thinking was about Austin and Cassidy's date. I wonder where they went, what they did, if they had fun, if their dating, if they're gunna do it again or even if anything happened. Knowing Cassidy she wouldn't turn down a night staying with 'Austin Moon' so they probably shagged! Woohoo.. Note the sarcasm. I don't even understand why it is bothering me so much I don't know Austin too well, maybe its because he started flirting with me first and I liked having the attention for once and then all of a sudden he goes for Cassidy who knows. All I know is that I think Austin Moon is pretty hot and that I'm a little jealous of Cassidy. It's annoying me so much because I don't have the right to be jealous because I've only just met this guy and its not like anything was going on between us. Uhh jealousy is a bitch!

"Will you stop thinking about it, Jesus Ally stop worrying we'll ask Cass how it went when she gets back ok?" Trish says whilst looking slightly aggravated. I don't really blame her though, I have kinda been going on about it non stop.. whoops.

"Ok, ok sorry. I just cant stop thinking about it!" I explain whilst Trish nods her head in understanding.

"I know, anyways Cass texted me about five minutes ago that she'd be over in twenty minutes so she shouldn't be long. You were too zoned out to notice my phone go off" Trish says rolling her eyes.

Ten minutes later I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. This must be Cass... yup here she is. In walks Cassidy looking as cocky as ever and looks like she's just had the time of her life. Two words, Lucky. Bitch.

"Hey guys so yea I just kinda spent all night with THEE Austin Moon" Cassidy announces whilst strutting towards my bed to take a seat. Oh here we go now she's acting like she's queen bee cause she's slept with Austin this shouldn't be good.

"Ye, ye we get it Cass stop being so cocky" Trish snaps. Well its obvious Trish is pretty pissed too.

"Trish don't tell me not to be cocky who wouldn't after they spent all night having the best sex they've ever had with singing sensation Austin Moon, all the girls drool over him and I'm one of the lucky ones who got to take a ride on him" Cassidy says with a smirk on her face fucking hell I'd love to slap that off of there.

This is the thing with Cassidy once she's slept with someone better than you she wont stop going on about it and acting like she's better than anyone else. I'm surprised Trish hasn't hit her yet but no doubt as soon as Kira see's how she's acting she'll kick off and tell her straight. I would do it myself but I don't want to seem jealous cause I do not admit being jealous when it comes to Cass cause she'll never forget about it.

"Cass I don't really wanna know how good he is at sex. I just wanna know how your date went and what you did other than sucking each others faces off and riding each other" I complain rolling my eyes.

I hear Cassidy let out a cocky giggle. Now she's asking for it. "Well we went to the movies, I cant even remember what movie we watched because we weren't really watching it, anyways after that we went straight to his house and had some fun" Cassidy explains obviously loving the memory a little too much.

"Well not trying to be funny or anything but that sounds like a proper shit date" Trish yells, she then looks over to me and we both start laughing. Finally we control our laughter and look up to see Cassidy scowling at us. Oh shit here we go.

"It wasn't shit it was magical" Cassidy whines getting lost in her thoughts again.

"For fuck sakes Cass it was sex nothing more nothing less get a grip. Oh and right you know how Austin was flirting and practically all over Ally? Ye um how come you went for him when you knew he was trying to pull Ally?" Trish says getting pretty cocky herself oh god.

"What d'you mean I knew he was after Ally? Ye I knew he was flirting with her but he does that to everyone and I was doing Ally a favour she doesn't like going on dates and dating guys she's just too innocent?" Cassidy explains to me and Trish. My mouth is hanging open now what is Cassidy talking about I date probably as many people as she does and I'm not innocent at all and everyone knows it. I'm not a slag or a slut but I have my fair share.

"Me innocent? Oh my fucking god you're joking right?" I say laughing looking at Cassidy who has an unamused face.

"Oh right you were being serious. Cass I'm not innocent and you know it I'm probably as bad as you" I say laughing again.

"Well I never hear about this and you just look too innocent, anyways I'm off ciao" Cassidy says whilst standing up, walking to the door and blowing a kiss before slamming the door shut.

"Well that was interesting. I don't really think that date was good it was probably because Austin just wanted someone to bang" Trish says cracking up again. For another three hours we sit there laughing about Austin and Cassidy and watching a few tv shows

* * *

At around noon Trish, Ebony, Kira and I head to the studio. At the moment I'm in the recording booth recording my newest hit whilst Ebony, Trish and Kira are sitting down at the control panel. Before you ask where's Cassidy I actually have no clue we all haven't seen her since this morning.

"Ok Als, three, two, one. Go" Trish says counting down on her fingers before pressing the recording button.

I love this song, I wrote it when I was in High School my boyfriend Tom was moving to Australia and I actually was convinced that I loved him but who knows maybe I did or maybe I still haven't experienced love yet. But this song means a lot to me and I sing it with all of my heart.

_"Wherever you're going_  
_I wanna go_  
_Wherever you're heading_  
_Can you let me know_  
_I don't mind catching up_  
_I'm on my way_  
_Just can't take the thought of you miles away_

_And I know you're going somewhere to make a better life_  
_I hope that you find it on the first try_  
_And even though it kills me_  
_That you have to go_  
_I know it'll be sadder_  
_If you never hit the road_  
_So farewell!_

_Somebody is gonna miss you_  
_Farewell_  
_Somebody is gonna wish that you were here_  
_That somebody is me_

_I will write to tell you what's going on_  
_But you won't miss nothing but the same old song_  
_If you don't mind catching up_  
_I'll spend the day telling you stories about a land far away_  
_But I know_

_And I know you're going somewhere to make a better life_  
_I hope that you find it on the first try_  
_And even though it kills me_  
_That you have to go_  
_I know it'll be sadder_  
_If you never hit the road_  
_So farewell!_

_Somebody is gonna miss you_  
_Farewell_  
_Somebody is gonna wish that you were here_  
_Farewell_  
_Somebody is gonna miss you_  
_Farewell_  
_Somebody is gonna wish that you were here_  
_That somebody is me_

_And I'm gon' try to hold it all in_  
_Try to hold back my tears_  
_So it don't make you stay here_  
_I'mma try to be a big girl now_  
_Cause I don't wanna be the reason you don't leave_  
_Farewell_

_Somebody is gonna miss you_  
_Farewell_  
_Somebody is gonna wish that you were here_  
_Farewell_  
_Somebody is gonna miss you_  
_Farewell_  
_Somebody is gonna wish that you were here_  
_That somebody is me"_

I finally stop singing and I hear Trish press the recording button again for it to stop recording me. I look up to see Trish, Ebony, Kira, Austin and Ty standing there. I wave quickly take my headphones off and walk to the other room which everyone is gathered in.

"Uh hey guys what are you doing here?" I ask politely and a little confused.

"Ally, Ally, Ally" Austin says with a mocking tone whilst walking over to me and swinging his arm around my shoulders. "It's nice to see you too"

"Oh I'm so sorry if that sounded rude I was just wondering because I never thought that I would bump into you today and that.." I start to ramble but am silenced by Austin shushing me and starts laughing.

Uh his laugh is literally perfect. Wait, shit. I was suppose to be angry at him he used one of my best friends!

"Sorry Ty if that came out the wrong way" I say apologising when Ty just laughs and nods his head. I turn to Austin now and shrug his arm off of my shoulders.

"So you're going around shagging my best friends now ey?" I say to Austin his smile immediately dropping from his face.

"No that's not what it is it was just two adults having a little fun together nothing serious, why are you jealous!" Austin says a smirk growing on his lips whilst he wags his eyebrows.

"Shut it you cocky prick no I;m not jealous I just don't want you having your fun then leaving my friends broken hearted ok?" I say pointing my finger at him.

"Don't..." Austin was cut off by Trish walking in front of us both.

"C'mon guys break it up!" Trish says pushing us apart whilst me and Austin keep glaring at each other.

* * *

**June 29th, 2 days till the start of the tour in Washington**

The past few days have been the same me and the boys have just been practising non stop for the tour. The past few weeks have just gone so fast its unreal. Me and Austin still haven't really talked and we kinda don't get along. Me and Cass are fine we all talked out how she was being too cocky and bitchy the other day and she apologised as it goes for Cassidy and Austin they haven't done anything with each other since it's obvious that it was just a one night stand and I think they are both ok with that now.

Today the tour buses are coming and I actually cant wait to see them supposedly we're getting a double decker one so all of us can fit on the same bus crazy I know and I cant wait. I've been listening to the boys rehearsals lately and they are very talented and I love their songs.

My phones dings and I look down to see Athena has messaged me.

_Athena: Get your ass here the bus has arrived ;)_

_Ally: Be there in 10 ;)_

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter I'm just so tired tonight guys, I promise I'll update tomorrow some time most likely around 5-ish Australian time (Queensland) please review favourite and follow. Please leave in the review what you would like me to improve on maybe a suggestion for the story and please leave some SONG SUGGESTIONS GUYS. I'm so stuck with that part so please please please leave some songs. Night love you ~ Hollie out :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya guys, sorry for not updating the past couple of days I've just been very busy I will try to update tomorrow and if you're lucky I may update another chapter after this let's see how I am after I finish this. Anyway's I still have no suggestions for songs :/ Could you guys please suggest some because I have no clue and I would like to get you guys involved with the story.**

* * *

I've just pulled into the studio's car-park. I drive around the jam packed car-park and finally find a space free near the front door of the studio. Thank god. Today it's pretty cold and raining so I have a white Hollister jumper on with denim skinny jeans with white converse. Ye as you can tell by my clothes I cant really be bothered today and it's raining so it doesn't matter.

I get out of my car and jog quickly to the front door to the studio. When I get inside I'm pretty much soaked and freezing, Great. I walk all the way to Athena's office hugging myself trying to gain some warmth but it doesn't seem to be working.

All of a sudden I feel someone hug me from behind very tightly and picks me up the slightest bit and finally places me back on the floor but still has their grip tight on me. Oh did I forget to mention whilst this was happening I was having a heart attack thinking I was being attacked so ye I might have screamed once.. or twice.

As soon as they place me down I rip the persons arms off of me and turn around in a flash ready to hit them when I notice it's Austin flinching waiting for me to hit him. I move my hand away taking a deep breath of relief that I wasn't going to get murdered.

"AUSTIN WHAT WAS THAT I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK!" I scream in his face.

Austin flinches "I'm sorry I just saw you shaking and you were wet so I just knew you were freezing so I hugged you to make you warmer" he says sweetly. Nu uh I ain't falling for this shit this is exactly how he got Cassidy and how he was flirting with me trying to get with me well he can think again.

"Well don't." I reply coldy.

"Ha. Fine sorry for caring next time freeze to death" He replies his words full of venom.

"Oh fuck off now I'm heading to see Athena" I say just about to walk away but stop in my tracks at Austin's words.

"Ah so I see what it is. You're pissed off with me because I slept with Cassidy aw is poor Ally jealous?" Austin says in a mocking tone. Right that's it now I'm gonna kick his ass.

I turn around and send him a glare I'm sure if looks could kill he would've been dead by now.

"Really Austin you really think that bothered me I don't give a fuck who you sleep with the only thing that bothered me was that you would use Cassidy ok? So get through your thick skull that I'm not jealous and never would be because why would I ever like someone stuck so far up they're arse like you" I spit at him.

Austin just smirks at me taking a step forward "Hmm really, well explain to me why you were going ape shit the other night then when me and Cassidy were on a date?"

"I.." Before I could reply I was cut off by Austin again.

"And before you say I never just keep in mind that someone may have butt dialed me whilst they were bitching about me and Cassidy to Trish" Austin says with a huge smirk across his face. Uh I hate this dickhead!

"Austin I don't like you like I told you I was worried about Cassidy and called you a player because you are one now will you please leave me alone and piss off" I tell Austin losing my temper.

"Sure, sure. Are you sure this isn't about the fact that I flirted with you the first two days but then go after your bestfrend?" Austin asks me wagging his eyebrows.

"Fuck off you cocky bastard I don't like you ok, now piss off" I say turning around and walking into Athena's office. But she's not there oh you're kidding me right?

"If you're wondering where Athena is she left cause she had to look after Cristina and told me to tell you that she'll show us the tour bus tomorrow" Austin informs me.

"Damn it. Well I'm crashing on the couches. You can go home. Like leave I don't want you here" Austin just smirks and jumps on the other couch, well telling him that I hate him makes him even more cocky damn it.

"I'll hang with you then" Austin winks at me then closes his eyes.

"Don't talk or interact with me then" I explain sternly then take out my phone and play on random games. I don't realise that I was tired until I'm being woken up with someone shaking me.

"Ally wake up" I hear someone say and not just someone I know that voice.

I open my eyes and I automatically jump on them and give them a huge hug.

"Oh my gosh Ryan I haven't seen you in ages. I've missed you so much" I tell him whilst snuggling my face into his neck.

"Haha I missed you too Als, c'mon lets get you home" He says detaching from my hug. Then is when I realise Austin is standing there sending daggers to Ryan. Hmm so he's jealous ey? This should be fun.

"Okaay lets go" I say kissing Ryan's cheek and grabbing his hand heading towards the door before we get out though I turn around to Austin "Seya douche bag" I say over my shoulder and wink at him before walking out with Ryan.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

That little bitch she knew I was getting jealous and now she want's to play like that hey. Bring it on Ally cause you don't know what you're getting into.

I walk out of the studio and head to Dez's house. Once I get there I walk straight in using my spare key to get in and head up to his room. Once I get into his room i see Dez sprawled out on his bed playing music off of his phone.

"DEZ!" I yell just loud enough for him to hear me over his music.

"Oh sup' Austin" Dez says a little startled sitting up and turning his music off "What's up?"

"Well I was just at the studio and Ally was there. She was wet and was freezing so I walked up behind her and hugged her to keep her warm which she did not appreciate and kicked off about, anyways we argued and all. Finally we hung out in Athena's office and in walks this Ryan dude and Ally's face just lights up when she sees him. She could see I was jealous so she kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand walked out with him sending me a wink" I finish all in one breath.

"Well I don't blame her you've kinda been a dick and she saw an opurtunity and took it" Dez says laughing.

"Silly bitch I'll get her back for this and I'll just use Cassidy for it" I say whilst a smirk spreads across my face.

"Sorry man I think Trent is trying to get in with her so you'll have to go with your plan b"

"Hmm plan b isn't so bad I'll just have to make her give into me because no one can resist this for that long"

"Uh oh this should be interesting" Dez says intrigued.

* * *

**Sorry guys about the short chapter again but the next chapter will be long I promise. So I'll be updating tomorrow I'm just too tired please leave the song suggestions I literally beg of you and please review, favourite and follow. Night ~ Hollie out :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Oki doke guys I'm gonna carry on with the story just for you :* **

* * *

**Austin's POV**

After leaving Dez' last night I went straight home and to sleep considering how I had to get up early to see the tour buses other wise Athena and Elliot would go ape shit on me if I didn't show up.

I slowly get up out of bed and throw on a pair of ripped jeans, a white t-shirt, red and black checkerd shirt over that with some red converse. As you can tell I can't really be bothered today I would've dressed more better other wise.

Finally after brushing my teeth, having breakfast and doing everything else I head out of the front door, get in my Mini cooper s and head to the studio. Once I get to the studio I see two big buses. One was black with blacked out windows and it looked like a double decker. Then the other was just like the other bus but white and not as big because it wasn't a double decker. On the sides of the buses in white on the black bus and in back on the white bus had 'Move tour 2014 Ally Dawson' In bright big letters.

After parking my car I hop out and run to Elliot who is standing by the buses on the other side of the car park. Once I get there he smiles.

"Well Austin it looks like you're the early one for once they boys aren't here yet, but they're all getting a ride together so they wont be long" Elliot explains.

After five minutes Trent, Dallas and Dez come driving in with their windows down and the music blasting. And this is why they are my best friends!  
They park right in front of us but don't turn the music off or down they just leave it blasting. That's when I heard the two heavy glass doors behind me which lead to the studio slam closed, I turn around to see a pissed off Ally walking towards the boys. Ha this should be funny.

As Ally passes me I notice that she is wearing a pair of tight yoga pants and a sports bra or top whatever that is. And might I say her ass is looking fine in that. Once Ally reaches the boys she pens the door and turns off the radio before shouting

"PEOPLE ARE WORKING IN THERE!" She shouts gesturing to the building "I SUGGEST FOR YOU TO NOT PLAY YOUR MUSIC THAT LOUD NEXT TIME"

As she's on a full on rant I walk up behind her wrap my arms around her tiny figure and whisper in her ear.

**Ally's POV**

I was in the middle of screaming at these dumbasses before I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and I cant deny the shiver of pleasure it gave me. But as soon as I heard the voice I got even more pissed off. Austin whispered in my ear saying "Now keep your voice down babe, you're the one being too loud now aren't you?" I could just tell he ha the biggest smirk on his face and he's trying to put on a sexy voice I'm not gonna deny that it's not working but he's annoying me.

I decide to just play along so I turn around in his grasp and put my hands on his chest. I start playing with his whistle necklace before whispering to him just so that no one can hear of course.

"Hmm.. yeah I should save all the screaming for the bedroom now shouldn't I?" I say sexily and I can tell he's enjoying this and also a little confused.

"Wait what?" Austin says giving me the cutest confused face ever I'm sorry but he looks like a lost puppy and it's just so cute.

"Break it up love birds" Trish exclaims walking inbetween us both and turning her attention to everyone else. Wow I hadn't realise the boys had gotten out of their cars and are standing with Elliot while Kira, Cassidy, Ryan and Trish are now standing by Athena.

I walk towards Athena and wait for what she has to say, she'll most likely be showing us who's bus is who's and showing us around in them so here we go.

"Alright guys you're all sharing the same bus which is the black one, whilst me, Elliot and the extras are going to be on the white one" Athena explains gesturing to the buses

"Wait-" but I get cut off.

"Yes Ally you, the girls and Ryan are sharing with the boys" Athena explains in a duh tone.

"Damn it" I let out.

"So there's eight beds in the walls yano what I mean and then there's a double bed in a different room"

"I'M SHARING WITH ALLY" Shouts Austin

"Haha no you're not keep dreaming" I turn to Athena

"Ok then should we go check it out then" Athena asks whilst everyone replies with a yes and follows her inside.

As you walk in there is a small living room with white leather couches a television and a coffee table placed in the centre, at the end of the living area is a small brown curtain. Once you pull it back you enter the kithen which has a cooker, microwave everything and a dining table. At the end of the kitchen was narrow and steep stair going up but the other way so when we got upstairs we'd be heading towards the front of the bus anyways, once we got up those terrible stairs there was a small music room on one side of the room and on the other there was a games room so it had video games there and a stereo with loads of cd's. At the back of this room there was another curtain and behind it were all the beds off to the side that go in the wall type thing. There was four on each side and then a door at the bottom of the corridor. When we all got there, there was a double bed with a huge wardrobe by the side.

"So guys you all will be keeping your clothes in this wardrobe don't worry its all sectioned off so you all have your own space and there's also draws out by your beds if you want to put stuff in there in case someone's using this room" Athena explains before everyone files back out and down the stairs.

As I'm about to go out of the room Austin stops me "You know we're going to be using this room a lot" Austin says giving me a smirk and leaning closer.

"Are we? hmm we'll see I don't sleep with dick heads so I don't think you've got a chance just yet. Keep trying" I say whilst pinching his cheeks and heading back outside to everyone. Once Austin gets out too Athena tell us how we gotta leave tomorrow so we can make our way to Washington for the first show. Ahhh I cant wait.

* * *

**So there you go, I don't know how long this chapter really is but I have a feeling it's pretty short sorry about that I'm just in a rush because I have school work to do anyways please leave reviews it means a lot I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will hopefully update tomorrow nigth guys ~Hollie out :***


	7. Chapter 7

So today we're heading to Washington I CANT WAIT AHH! I've already packed all of my things and dropped them off at the buses now I'm home quickly saying goodbye to my parents before we head off.

"Bye mom I'll see you soon okay? And I'll send you some concert tickets for when we're in New York cause you're off there in three weeks ok?" I say whilst hugging my mom.

"Yes hunny, have a great time" My mom says hugging me pretty tight.

"You two dad, look after mom" I tell my dad before pulling him into a hug. "Right well Ebony's in the car I'll see you guys soon bye" I shout whilst running out of the house and into the car with Ebony sitting in.

"Woohoo now we're on our way to Washington!" Ebony shouts causing me to laugh. "Oh by the way Athena did tell you how she wants you to start writing a song for you and the boys so you can perform at Washington and after the tour we'll be making a music video for right?"

"Yup she told me I cant wait I text the boys some lyrics and they love them so far so it should be fun" I excitedly scream.

"Well c'mon what are you waiting for lets go" As Ebony says that I start the engine and head to the studio.

We finally get to the studio park the car and run to the buses to see everyone sitting in on the sofas in the lounge area. Austin, Dez, Dallas, Trent, Ryan, Trish, Cassidy and Kira are sitting there.

Me and Ebony take a seat next to Kira and wait for Elliot and Athena. After ten minute Athena and Elliot finally show up.

"Right guys we're leaving in ten minutes. Me and Elliot are going to be on the other bus, if you want us call us ok? Now I know it's a lot to ask for but Austin, Ally can you guys start on your song?" Athena asks

"Yea we'll head up to the music room now" I say to Athena giving her a smile then walking through the curtain up the stairs and into the music room.

When I get there I wait for Austin and sit down on the piano bench.

"So what do you want it to be, slow song or upbeat?" Austin questions whilst taking a seat next to me on the bench. Just clearing things up before you jump to conclusions nope me and Austin are not ok or friends.

"Lets go for an upbeat song ye?"

"Ye that's fine by me, lets get the guitars out then." Austin gets out the guitars and we spend 3 hours working on the song.

_"Is somebody to you, yeah yeah, yeah yeah" _I finish.

"Oh my gosh we did it that was amazing Als!" Austin shouts jumping up and pulling me into a hug.

"Wait Als? where did that come from?" I ask Austin who's face suddenly drops.

"I don't know to be honest it just came out but I like it so I'm gonna stick with it. By the way Als I'm pretty sorry for being a dick to you" Austin apologises which shocks me to hell.

"Uhh I'm not gonna say it' ok because I was pretty pissed but I guess we're not on really bad terms ok?"I explain to Austin.

"Ye I understand that's fine now c'mon lets practise.

**3 hours later..**

"Ally, Austin that's really good you guys gotta play that tomorrow at Washington!" Trish shout whilst everyone else nods.

I look at Austin and nod "Ok we will I honestly love this song I cant wait!"

After talking about the song for a while we all lounge around in the living room. Me in Ryan's lap Trish laying next to me, Kira, Cassidy and Ebony on the beans whilst Dez, Austin, Dallas and Trent all squash onto one sofa. I fall asleep for at least and hour before I wake up to see Austin looking at Ryan and he looks pretty pissed off, I then look up to see Ryan who also looks pissed. I look at the bottom on the sofa and see Trish pointing to her phone. I grab my phone and see a text.

_Trish: shit went down.._

_Ally: Why, what happened?_

_Trish: Ryan just started being a dick head and having a go at Austin, Austin actually handled it pretty well and just ignored Ryan. I don't really blame him I wanted to punch the fucker myself._

_Ally: Haha you should've, how come Ryan kicked off then and what did he say?_

_Trish: He just said how he's a dick head for using girls and that he's a shitty artist._

_Ally: Wtaf? I'm gonna go have a talk with him._

_Trish: Oki doki good luck girl ;)_

_Ally: I need it_

After that I place my phone down grab Ryan's hand and pull him our of the room.  
Once we reach the music room I sit down on the bean bags and leave Ryan standing in the middle of the room.

"Explain" Is all I have to say and Ryan already knows.

"Uhh c'mon Ally you know he's a dick I was just sticking up for you" Ryan explains still a bit pissed.

"Sticking up for me? He hasn't done anything to me" I retort

"Ha ye sure Ally don't act stupid, everyone knows when he banged Cassidy you got pissed"

"Maybe I did but I didn't have the right too he's not mine he flirted with me once big wow I don't give a damn ok just stop causing shit ok" I shout at him.

"Ok" He says back and I can tell he's trying not to scream at me.

"Good now I'm going to sleep night." I say before walking to the bedroom with the double bed on and crashing onto it. Just as I was about to go to sleep I feel my phone vibrate. I turn over and see I have two texts.

_Trish: How'd it go?_

_Ally: I told him to stop trying to cause shit now I'm going to bed. Remember you're sharing with me night_

_Trish: Night_

I check the other one to see it's from Austin

_Austin: I heard the shouting, no need to defend me I was an arsehole. Don't ruin your friendships because of me okay?_

_Ally: It's fine I wanted to because been a dick ever since you arrived it was about time I confronted him and don't worry it was just a little argument we'll be fine tomorrow._

_Austin: Ok good, you coming back down?_

_Ally: Na I think I'm gonna lay up here for a while._

_Austin: Hmm.. can I come up for a cwtch?_

_Ally: A cwtch? What's that?_

_Austin: Oh sorry I forgot to say my nans Welsh so I say certain words in Welsh anyways cwtch is practically a cuddle._

_Ally: Learn something new everyday;) And eh I don't see why not, I'm freezing anyways._

_Austin: Yesss. Knew you couldn't resist me ;)_

_Ally: Shut up you doof._

Two minutes later Austin is knocking on my door. "come in" I shout and he walks in. He sees me shivering in bed so he rips off his shirt and hops into bed with me. Austin pulls me towards him so my back is against his chest and stomach what are pretty toned. Oh jesus he has abs.

Austin finally turns me around and i rest my head on his chest whilst he clings onto me.

"Are you warm now?" Austin questions.

"Ye you can leave if you want" I say lifting my head so he can scoot out.

Austin just pushes my head back down and cuddles into me again and then whispers into my ear "Not a hope in hell" before we fall asleep.

* * *

**Woohoo another chapter done, Favourite, Follow and review :) Thanks guys :***


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up that morning feeling pretty good and that's very unusual for me considering I'm not a morning person. I begin to stretch but cant due to someone clinging onto me. I slowly turn around onto my opposite side to not wake the person. When I turn around I'm met with a sleeping Austin and he looks so peaceful and I cant deny that he looks absolutely adorable.

He starts to stir so I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep whilst opening my eyes the littlest bit to peek at Austin. I see his eyes open and at first he looks pretty confused when he sees me but two seconds after that he smiles and hugs me tighter. I thought I was good at 'pretending' to be asleep until Austin mutters into my ear

"I know you're awake Ally"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I reply whilst shutting my eyes and mouth as quick as I can.

I hear Austin chuckle and murmur "Fine but you asked for it" Just as I was about to question him I feel Austin big hands roam around my hips and stomach before they start to tickle my sides. Due to Austin tickling me my eyes flew open and I started throwing my arms and legs in the air trying to try and prevent Austin from tickling me.

Austin then pins my arms above my head and straddles my hips still tickling me with his free hand.

"Ok Ally lets have a deal I'll let you go when you admit that I am the most sexiest man on this Earth and that I'm a sex God" Austin tells me a huge smirk growing on his face while he still tickles me.

I can hardly breath from laughing to much but squeak out "Over my dead body" As soon as those words escape my mouth Austin starts tickling me even more making me wiggle from underneath him and try to kick him.

Finally I cant breath and give in "OK OK! Austin Moon you're the most sexiest man to walk this Earth!" I yell causing Austin to laugh and stop tickling me.

"Hey wait, I told you to say that I'm a sex god" Austin says looking back down at me.

"Well I wouldn't know if you were so I cant admit that sorry cause I'm not experienced"

"Hmm if you're trying to convince me to have sex with me so you can be 'experienced' and know if I'm a sex God or not just say cause I'm definitely up for that" Austin replies sexily whilst wagging his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up" I say whilst pushing Austin off of me, I look up to see Trish holding her phone in our direction laughing her ass off. What. Has. She. Done. I jump up quickly off the bed and run across the room towards Trish standing by the door.

I look down to her phone and see she has a recording of me admitting that Austin was the 'sexiest man to walk on this Earth' on Snapchat. I reach down to delete it but Trish is too quick and adds it to her story before I can reach it. I wouldn't be that bothered if it was just our friends who could see it but it isn't. Me, Trish, Cassidy, Kira, Ebony and Ryan told all of my fans to add us so they could see our stories of what we're up too and we called it our snapchat army.

"Trish let me see that now" I say putting my hand out for Trish to place her phone in my hand.

"Ok but don't delete anything it's cute" She says handing me her phone.

I go through her story, the first few photos are either selfies with the others or Ryan and Dez sleeping. Then the next one is of me and Austin awake but laying in each others arms then there's a video of Austin on top of me tickling me and the last video is me screaming 'Austin is the sexiest man to ever walk this Earth' Ok so maybe it is quite funny. I start to laugh and then Austin gets up and comes up behind me and looks through it too.

"Haha wow calm down now Ally I know I'm the sexiest man ever" Austin says laughing.

Before I can reply Trish says "Ok so we're going to make pancakes you guys wanna help?"

"YES" Austin shouts and then runs out of the room to the kitchen I'm guessing. As I'm about to head out the door and downstairs Trish stops me.

"What was that last night between you and Austin? I walk in and see you two cuddling" Trish asks and I can tell she's laughing inside.

"Well he came in to talk and then I said I was cold so he got in and gave me a hug to keep me warm, after I was warm I told him he could leave but he said he wanted to stay so he did" I shrug.

"Hmm.. You guys so like each other" Trish says smirking I just shrug once again and head downstairs with her.

As we walk into the kitchen everyone is sitting at the table except for Austin who's making the pancakes. I was just about to walk up to him when Ebony said "I wouldn't Ally he said no one can make pancakes as good as him and that no one can help other wise they'll screw it up"

"I'll avoid him when he's making pancakes then" I giggle and take a seat next to Trent. We all fall into conversation until Austin shows up with his pancakes handing everyone a plate with six pancakes on and I cant deny it his pancakes are amazing!

* * *

**4 hours later, 12pm.**

So we've just arrived at Washington and we're at the arena now. For the rest of the day we have to practice and have sound checks ready for tonight. I actually cant wait in 6 hours my very own tour will be kicking off. I'm just so excited and I definitely can't wait for mine and the boys song. Woohoo.

"Ah guys I cant wait like I'm buzzing" I say rather excited to Dez, Dallas, Trish, Cassidy and Kira. Ryan, Ebony Austin and Trent are on stage setting a few things up and we're all backstage.

"We know Ally you wont stop going on but don't worry it's not a bad thing we cant wait either" Says Dallas.

"Ye I can't wait to perform our song together its going to be amazing" shouts Dez. He looks so excited like a little kid when they open their presents on Christmas Day.

"Keep it down will you doofus you're screaming in my ear" Shout Trish. Dez doesn't reply and just shrinks back in his seat.

After a few minutes of talking in walks Athena with Cristina and Elliot.

"ALLY!" Screams Cristina whilst running as fast as she can into my arms. I cradle her and kiss her cheeks multiple times making her squeal and giggle.

"How are you girlie? I haven't seen you for ages" I say whilst pinching her nose.

Cristina laughs "Ally can I come up on stage with you tonight?" She asks with so much hope I could never turn her down. Just as I'm about to answer Athena pipes up.

"Uhh hunny I think Ally wont have time too" Athena says walking over to a whining Cristina

"Athena seriously I'd do anything for her I can take her up on stage before we close the show" I explain

"If you're definitely sure then ok"

"YAAAY" Shouts Cristina whilst jumping up and down. Everyone just laughs.

"Ok so Dez, Ally, Dallas could you head out please for practice and sound check" says Elliot.

"Yup c'mon guys lets go" I say walking out of the door with Dallas and Dez.

We walk out onto the stage. The stage was huge, it had two stairs on the stage on each side that led to another flight of the stage higher up then the rest. Also at the front of the stage there was a catwalk that went out into the crowd it was an amazing arena enough said, for the next few hours we rehearsed our asses off.

* * *

**6pm, showtime **

So the show is about to start in 15 minutes and I gotta admit I'm shitting myself. The girls have been calming me down and I know the boys would've too but they're already in their dressing rooms. I cant wait to see their performance none of us know what they're wearing or singing so it should be interesting. 10 minutes later I see four figures on the opposite side of the stage and then the light dim.

Out walks Austin, Dez, Dallas and Trent wearing super hero costumes. Wait. Super hero costumes? Oh Jesus.

Austin is in green and yellow. He has tight light green pants on that cling to his muscular legs. He had yellow socks on that reached to his knee and they had two green strips on them. For shoes he had green and gold trainers. Austin had a long sleeved green top on which had greeny, yellow coloured lines on and in yellow a big 'A' in the middle. He also had a yellow fanny pack on, yellow gloves, a faded yellow beanie and huge black goggles over his beanie.

As for the others.

Dallas was in blue, red and white. He had a blue padded top on which made him look like he had huge muscles, the shirt came to his elbows and at the elbows there was a stripe of red on each side and a red 'D' in the middle of his top like Austin's. Dallas had tight pants like Austin's but blue and had red boxers over the top with white around the sides. On his knees he had these pads which were red with a white circle on them and then a blue star in the middle of that. He also had the same socks as Austin but they were red and white and for shoes he had red converse. Finally he had a red bandana on as well.

Dez was in red, black and white. his top was red with a black 'D' in the middle like the others and had a red cape on too. At the bottom of his shirt there was a black stripe. For pants he had the same as Austin and Dallas, tight pants which were red and black boxers over the top. Dez had black knee pads in the shape of a shield and high black socks with white stripes. For shoes he had black trainers like Austin black gloves and he had a black mask on that only covered his eyes.

Finally Trent was in silver, white and black. He wore a silver shirt which was black from the elbows down. In the middle was a black 'T'. Trent wore black boxers over tight black pants. He had long socks on with white stripes and wore silver high tops. He also had black gloves on like Dez and lastly he had a silver mask on like Dallas.

Once the lights are out fully and the boys are in position the music starts to play. Normally the boys are playing the instruments but tonight they're all on the second floor of the stage waiting with their ear piece mikes. Which are the ones that clip onto your ear so you don't have to hold it.

The lights finally turn on and the crowd raws. Screaming fans shouting to the boys.

Austin starts off the song.

**Austin:**  
_You're like perfection_  
_Some kind of holiday _He sings whilst walking closer to the end of the stage  
_You got me thinking _Austin points to his head to emphasise thinking  
_That we could run away_  
_You want I'll take you there_  
_You tell me when and where, oh oh oh oh_

_But then I ask for your number _Austin walks around the stage dodging the boys.  
_Said you don't have a phone_  
_It's getting late now_  
_I gotta let you know_  
_That everybody wants to take you home tonight _Ally the boys start clapping their hands  
_But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine_

**All:**  
_Don't stop _They all sing jumping off of the stage onto the first floor  
_Doin' what you're doin' _They start pointing to girls in the crowd and wink  
_Every time you move to the beat_  
_It gets harder for me_  
_And you know it, know it, know it_

_Don't stop_  
_'Cause you know that I like it_  
_Every time you walk in the room_  
_You got all eyes on you _They all look at Dez when he pretends to be a girl blushing  
_And you know it, know it, know it_

**Dallas:**  
_You're coming close now _Dallas starts walking down the catwalk  
_Swear I can taste it _When he reaches the end he kneels down and starts singing to the fans  
_You got me tongue tied _He pretends to zip his lips when he sings tongue tied and so do the others  
_I can't escape it_  
_I'm loving what you got_ As he sings this part Austin walks up to Dez seductively  
_But then you push me off, oooh oh oh oh _Then Dez pushes Austin off

_And everybody wants to take you home tonight _  
_But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine_

**All:**  
_Don't stop_ They all put their hands up signalling 'stop'  
_Doin' what you're doin'_  
_Every time you move to the beat _The boys keep clapping and dancing around the stage and down the catwalk  
_It gets harder for me_  
_And you know it, know it, know it_

_Don't stop_  
_'Cause you know that I like it_  
_Every time you walk in the room_  
_You got all eyes on you_  
_And you know it, know it, know it_

**Trent:**  
_Every day is the same, all the games that you play_  
_Back and forth, round and round _As Trent sings this line Austin and Dallas push Dez back and forth then spin him round and round  
_Gotta like it this way_

**Austin:**  
_Don't stop_  
_Doin' what you're doin'_  
_'Cause every time you move to the beat_  
_It gets harder for me_  
_And you know it, know it, know it_

**All:**  
_Don't stop _As the boys sing all the chorus' they do super hero moves and pretend to fight people off  
_'Cause you know that I like it_  
_Every time you walk in the room_  
_You got all eyes on you_  
_And you know it, know it, know it, know it_

**Dez:**  
_Don't stop, don't stop what you're doing_  
_'Cause you know that you know that I like it_

**All:**  
_Don't stop_  
_Doin' what you're doin'_  
_Every time you move to the beat_  
_It gets harder for me_  
_And you know it, know it, know it_

_Don't stop_  
_'Cause you know that I like it_  
_(_**Trent:**_ You know that I like it)_  
_Every time you walk in the room_  
_You got all eyes on you_  
_And you know it, know it, know it _The boys end the song in the middle of the stage and the music cuts off and so does the lights.

The arena erupts with screams and claps. When the light come up Austin talks to the crowd

"Hows it going Washington?" He hollers "I hope you guys enjoyed our song, we've got a few more for you guys don't worry" More and more screams erupt whilst Austin talks which I never thought was possible.

"Ok then shall we move on to our next song hey?"

**1 hour later..**

Austin Just finished his last song with the boys and now I am dressed in a dress that reached just under my ass, it had dollar note patterns on it but they were multi coloured then I had white high tops on with multi coloured colours on too to match my dress. My hair was down and wavy.

"So guys are you ready for Ally Dawson?" Austin shouts to the crowd which scream in return "You heard them Ally come on out" He says looking straight at me whilst grabbing his guitar.

I walk out and hear loads of shouts and screams "Hello Washington! How's your night been so far? Did anyone else like seeing these boys in super hero costumes besides me?" I can hear all the girl fans scream I giggle. "Ok then I'm gonna sing a new song which is on my new album called Give your heart a break"

The boys start playing.

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_  
_But now that I get you_  
_I know fear is what it really was_ I start off in the middle of the stage.

_Now here we are,_  
_So close yet so far._  
_Haven't I passed the test?_  
_When will you realize,_  
_Baby, I'm not like the rest? _I start walking to the start of the stage.

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to wait_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah _I sing walking down the catwalk

_On Sunday you went home alone _I sit down at the end of the catwalk and all the fans start reaching out to me.  
_There were tears in your eyes_  
_I called your cell phone, my love_  
_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours. If we want it,_  
_We can take it if you just take my hand. _I grab their hands  
_There's no turning back now._  
_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart _I get up and make it back the main stage  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to wait_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take _I sing to Dez whilst leaning onto his shoulder  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips _Austin shows up behind me and twirls me slowly then continues playing his guitar  
_Then our hearts beat as one_  
_But you slip out of my fingertips_  
_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh _I drag out the note reaching my hand out into the ear.

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to wait_  
_So let me give your heart a break _I belt out this chorus walking around the stage

_'Cause you've been hurt before_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love _I'm right at the front of the stage in front of the catwalk and drop my head down.

The crowd erupts and I smile "Well that was so much fun you guys are amazing!" I scream to my fans

After a load of other songs we all run off stage for a water break and to change for our last song. I run into the dressing rooms and put my outfit on I'm in a boob tube type top which is red on the straps over my shoulders and then is white with black lines all over it around my breasts. I have skinny leather pants on to join it which are black yellow and red, the base colour is red with a black belt and yellow around the crotch and inner thigh, then the yellow is around my shin area as well. On my knees there is a black stripe and for shoes I have white high heels.

"TWO MINUTES ALLY" Shouts Athena, well that's my queue. I run back stage just before the main stage there stands all the boys, Austin is in a white tank top, leather jacket and black pants with high tops Trent has similar while Dallas has a shirt and jeans on and Dez is wearing his odd fashion like usual.

"Ok guys you ready to perform this song?" I ask them.

"Hell yea" They all shout.

"We're gonna kill it Ally now get to your position" Says Austin.

All the boys go out to the main stage and I go up to the second floor where the fans cant see me because the lights are on the boys instead. Trent is on drums, Dallas on guitar and Dez on bass whilst Austin sings ok here we go.

_**Dez, Dallas, Trent: **Yeah you!_  
_Yeah you!_ The boys sing whilst pointing to the crowd

_**Austin: **I used to wanna be_  
_Living like there's only me_  
_And now I spend my time_  
_Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind _Austin singing to the fans at the front of the stage  
_**Dez, Dallas, Trent: **(Yeah you!)_  
_I used to be so tough_  
_Never really gave enough_  
_And then you caught my eye_  
_Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike_  
_**Dez, Dallas, Trent: **(Yeah you!)_

_**Austin: **Look at me now, I'm falling _Austin sings pointing to himself walking to the opposite side of the stage  
_I can't even talk, still stuttering_  
_This ground of mine keeps shaking_  
_Oh oh oh, now!_

_**All: **All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_  
_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_

_**Austin:** Everybody's trying to be a billionaire_  
_But every time I look at you I just don't care_  
_'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_ Austin sings jumping around the stage  
_**Dez, Dallas, Trent: **(Yeah you!)_

_**Ally: **I used to ride around_  
_I didn't wanna settle down_  
_But now I wake each day_  
_Looking for a way that I can see your face_ I sing whilst sitting on the second floor of the stage with my legs hanging over the side  
_**Dez, Dallas, Trent: **(Yeah you!)_  
_**Ally: **I've got your photograph_  
_But baby I need more than that_  
_I need to know your lips_  
_Nothing ever mattered to me more than this _I sing getting up and walking down the stairs to the first floor of the stage  
_**Dez, Dallas, Trent: **(Yeah you!)_

_**Austin & Ally: **Look at me now, I'm falling_  
_I can't even talk, still stuttering_  
_This ground of mine keeps shaking_  
_Oh oh oh, now! _I sing walking towards Austin in the middle of the stage

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_  
_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you _We sing walking around the stage

_Everybody's trying to be a billionaire_  
_But every time I look at you I just don't care_  
_'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you _I sing pointing Austin and down the catwalk with him  
_**Dez, Dallas, Trent: **(Yeah you!)_

_**Austin: **Look at me now, I'm falling_  
_I can't even talk, still stuttering_  
_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _Austin sing to me at the end of the catwalk face to face with me  
_**Dez, Dallas, Trent: **(Yeah you!)_

_**Dez, Dallas, Trent, Austin: **All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you _They sing all of us on the cat walk now singing to our fans and throwing our hands up in the air  
_**All: **All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you _  
_**Dez, Dallas, Trent: **(Yeah you!)_

_**Austin&Ally: **All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_  
_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you _We keep running up and down the catwalk and finally make it back up to the stage  
_**Dez, Dallas, Trent: **(Yeah you!)_

_**All: **Everybody's trying to be a billionaire_  
_But every time I look at you I just don't care_  
_'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_ We all walk up the stairs to the second floor  
_**Dez, Dallas, Trent: **(Yeah you!)_

_**Austin&Ally: **Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_  
_**Dez, Dallas, Trent: **Yeah you! __Yeah you! _The lights then go off and we finish on the second stage, the whole arena goes wild and I go hug the boys quickly.

"Thank you guys so much you've been an amazing audience tonight, we love you Washington and hopefully we'll be back soon give it up for the boys" I shout the crowd once again goes wild. Austin hushes them then shouts

"Oh c'mon Ally its your tour LETS MAKE SOME NOISE FOR ALLY DAWSON" The arena literally bursts into screams I never thought it would get that loud.

"Thank you everybody goodnight" We all shout before rushing off stage.

Before any of us can even talk to each other we have to grab our bags and run to the tour bus so we can leave quickly to get to our next stop tomorrow. Once we get on the bus everything bursts out.

"Oh my gosh Ally guys you were amazing tonight" Cassidy squeals whilst hugging me joined by Kira and Ebony.

"Thanks we did do pretty well" I say smiling to the boys.

"Pretty well? Pah that's an understatement hunny" Trish says laughing and walking towards me to give me a hug.

"You did great Ally" Ryan says kissing me on the cheek.

"Thanks Ry" I say hugging him back.

"Okaay cause it's been a long night I'm off to bed night guys" I say waving to everyone before making my way upstairs.

After an hour I still haven't fallen asleep and I can hear everyone heading up. My door creeks open and Austin whispers "Ally you awake?"

"Yeh I'm awake" I whisper back. Austin breaths out in relief then closes the door and hops into bed with me.

"Sorry I'm in here again but Trish is in the bed I'm suppose to be in and she wouldn't move so I think this is my bed from now on" He says pulling me into a hug.

"I'm fine with that I enjoy your cuddles" I say turning around coming face to face with Austin.

"You do?" Austin questions his eyes filled with hope

"Ye they're really nice and now that your not so much of a dick I'll admit to you that I like them" I say

"Hmm ye I'm sorry about that" Austin says looking off into space.

I grab his chin and make him look at me "Austin it's ok don't worry about it. It's all forgotten now"

"Ok" Austin says " Hey um can I do something I really wanna do quickly?" Austin asks me I just nod "But you promise you wont get mad or smack me?" He questions

"I promise Austin I wont hit you or get mad" I tell him

"Thank god now I can finally do this" Austin says, Just as I was about to ask what he was talking about he grabs my face and gives me a sweet soft kiss. I'm not the type of person who believes it when people say they felt sparks but I'm actually sure I did Austin's kiss was amazing.

He finally moves away to my disappointment and I whine slightly

"So how was that" Austin asks a little cocky again.

"hmm.. I've had better I say before burrying my face into Austin's chest. Just as I was about to go to sleep Austin says

"Well Ally Dawson you are something else aren't you"

* * *

**They're finally on tour, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Ok so now I seriously need some suggestions for song otherwise I wont be able to update so please leave in a review what song you'd like to hear one of the characters sing on tour and which one thank you so much for the favourites, follows and reviews please leave more.**

**~Hollie out :***


	9. Chapter 9

So we've been on tour for five days now and finally today is our break day whilst we travel to Atlanta. We've been to Washington DC, Boston, New York, Philadelphia and Nashville. These days have been amazing and the shows have been just as good. Austin, Dez, Dallas and Trent have been doing absolutely amazing! I just cant wait till we get to Atlanta. Trish, Kira, Cassidy and Ebony will be joining me on stage but the boys don't know that yet. The funny thing is, is that they will be accompanying us on stage being our back up dancers. Me and Austin will be paired, Ebony and Ryan, Cassidy and Trent, Trish and Dez and finally Kira and Dallas.

I seriously just cant wait it will be such a surprise. Anyways in these past four days Trent and Cassidy are always hanging out together and I definitely know they've been doing things because me and Austin can always hear them. I don't know how they can fit in one bed which is in the wall and do that without waking anyone else up cause I can tell you if that was me it just wouldn't happen I'd be waking everyone up.

Yup as I said Austin is still sharing beds with me but I don't really mind everyone has been growing closer lately and its really nice to see. Right now it is 11:45am and I can already hear that the boys are up. Right under mine and Austin's bedroom is the games room which has an Xbox and Dance Central so the boys always have dance battles.

I know they were playing on it last night and to be quite honest I think they've been there all night.

I finally throw away the blanket and walk to my wardrobe. I strip from my night shorts and white top and change into a pair of grey joggers. I rummage through all the t-shirts I have in my draw and couldn't find one I could lounge around in and wear to keep warm so I go into Austin's drawers and grab his Hollister black t-shirt and throw it on.

After putting my clothes in the washing hamper I open my door and walk out to see all of the girls still laying in bed but with the curtains pulled back talking to each other.

"Hey guys" I chirp and they all face me with warm smiles.

"Hey Ally, guess what me and Trent did last night" Cassidy says in a girly high pitched voice.

"You guys fucked like rabbits. Yes, me and Austin could hear tell Trent his groans are fucking load" I say whilst laughing. Cassidy just turns red while Ebony, Trish and Kira start laughing.

"Actually now that you mention Austin-" Trish starts but doesn't get a chance to finish due to Ebony.

"What is going on between you two!" Trish just looks at Ebony and glares for finishing her sentence. I wait for Trish to stop glaring and then I realise all eyes are on me.

"Nothing" I shrug and sit on the bottom bunk with Ebony.

"Piss off some thing is going on and you know it" Kira shouts with a smirk and pointing her finger at me.

"Well we haven't said anything is going on, yea we've kissed and we cuddle at night but nothing else. I'm not gonna deny that I really like him because I do its just I reckon he doesn't like me like that just a close friend and for every time he kissed me well it was probably just caught in the moment type thing" I finish whilst playing with my fingers. I hear a scoff and that turns my attention up and I see all of the girls glaring at me.

"Really Ally you think he thinks of you as a friend-" Cassidy says.

"I call bullshit!" Shouts Trish from the bunk above.

"Ally likes Austin and Austin likes Ally. They're going to admit their feelings to each other, make out, have amazing sex, get married, have kids and live happily ever after!" Squeals Kira.

"Ye-" Ebony starts before shutting her mouth and looking at the stairs behind me. I was just about to question her before I felt a pair of arms drape over my shoulders.

"Oh so little Ally-Walley likes Austin ey" Ryan says in my ear. I think he was trying to make his voice sound husky..hmm no.

"Maybe I do, Maybe I don't. What's it to ya" I say turning around and looking at Ryan, if you haven't noticed lately he's been all over me and its been pissing me off so much and I can tell he's getting jealous of me and Austin but there's nothing I can do about that.

"Fiesty this morning aren't we, didn't sleep well last night?" Ryan questions raising an eyebrow.

"Nope" I answer quickly "I was up all night didn't even sleep" I answer

"Hmm why's that?" Ryan asks moving his face towards me.

"Because Austin kept me up all night and if you're wondering why its because we fucked like rabbits last night, he is amazing at it and I can tell you I will definitely be having another go on that" I say smirking.

Ryan just scoffs, gets up and walks down the stairs.

When he's finally out of sight the girls burst into laughter

"Oh my fucking god Ally that was hilarious he was so jealous and- ahhahahhaa!" Shouts Ebony whilst laughing her ass off.

"He's such a dumbass doesn't he realise you don't like him" Kira says

"Exactly Ally always told him how she didn't feel that way about him but he never listened" Trish says whilst chuckling.

"Hey Ally can I talk to you for a sec?" Austin asks from behind me. I have no clue where he just came from but I can honestly say it scared the shit out of me.

"Uh yea sure" I say getting up and walking into our bedroom. Austin walks in behind me and closes the door and I just take a seat on the bed. I face him and see that he's smirking with he arms folded leaning up against the door.

"What?" I question as he just keeps smirking at me.

Finally he kicks off the door and strides towards me he reaches about a foot away from me before he speaks.

"So I'm the best at it am I?" Austin questions with a smirk. Oh fuck. I am lost for words. Austin closes the gap between us and pulls me up so I'm face to face with him and staring into his gorgeous eyes.

"You didn't answer me" Austin whispers in my ear.

"Sorry Austin I just said it beca-" I'm cut off by a pair of moist lips pressing against mine. Austin pulls away about ten seconds later and just laughs.

"It's ok I found it very entertaining" Austin says chuckling.

"Wait so does that mean you heard me say.." I didn't finish.'

"What when you said and I quote 'I'm not gonna deny that I really like him because I do its just I reckon he doesn't like me like that just a close friend and for every time he kissed me well it was probably just caught in the moment type thing'" He says putting on a girly voice to sound like me.

"Hey 1) you shouldn't be eavesdropping. 2) That didn't sound a thing like me. and 3) that is true it was just caught in the moment" I finish. Austin just laughs again and pulls me into an embrace and burying his face into my neck.

"Ally you got it all wrong. I like you a lot. I don't even think you realise how much I do. I might've had one night stands or pretend to like someone but I can promise you that I really do have strong feelings for you and I don't want to lose you" Austin says taking his head away from my neck and looking into my eyes.

"Me too" I say with a smile. A huge smile stretches across Austin's face and then he attacks her lips like an animal. He slowly pushed me back onto the bed and pounced on top of me making sure not all of his weight was on me.

"Hmm now you can experience and tell me yourself how amazing I am" Austin says before nipping and sucking on my neck.

* * *

**Sorry guys that haven't updated in a while and that this isn't long but at least its something right? Well I'll update within the next 3 days and I promise you it will be a chapter at least its 4,000 words and will be written well. Review pleasssseee.**


End file.
